This document relates to data processing in a digital subscriber line environment.
DSL or xDSL is a family of technologies that provide digital data transmission over the wires of a local telephone network.
Requirements for high speed Internet access are increasing. Operators are optimizing services that are offered to their customers. This becomes a difficult task as an increasing amount of users as well as high data rates leads to higher crosstalk between subscriber lines in a cable binder. In most cases, crosstalk noise limits the performance. However, the actual problem is that crosstalk noise varies over time: There may be low crosstalk noise when a significant amount of customers switched off their equipment and there may be a considerable amount of crosstalk noise during business hours when the majority of customers use their devices.